This invention relates generally to heavy duty plastic bags, and more specifically to side gusset style bags made from single or multi-ply polyolefin materials, such as LD, HD, and LLD polyethylene and polypropylene, as well as other woven or nonwoven, synthetic or non-synthetic materials. Such bags are typically used to package materials such as fiberglass insulation, salt, potting soil, small landscaping rocks, pet food and similar heavy materials. While the invention has particular application to bags with a capacity of from 20 to 80 pounds, the principle of the invention is applicable to bags of any size. The invention includes a carry handle formed in a multi-ply end portion of the bag to permit convenient handling and carrying of the bag when filled.
Heavy duty bags of the prior art are generally difficult and awkward to carry due in part to the relatively heavy weight or bulkiness of contents stored in the bag, and due to the lack of convenient means for handling the bag. Typically, such bags have a single die-cut handle centrally located in a top end portion of the bag above a seal line separating the handle from the bag contents. When lifting the bag from the handle, the downward pulling force acting on the bag concentrates in an area of the handle causing substantial discomfort to the hand and sometimes resulting in tears along the handle and below the seal line. Once the seal line is breached, the contents of the bag are more likely to leak out or be inadvertently spilled. Handling the bag with both hands is also troublesome due to shifting of loose contents contained in the bag.
The bag of the present invention addresses these and other problems of the prior art by providing a handle formed in a multi-ply end portion of the bag, such that the bag can be conveniently handled and moved without substantial risk of tearing into the bag contents. The handle is readily formed in the bag prior to filing, and is conveniently located to facilitate carrying the bag when filled with less strain on the hands.